<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flare(s) by soufflegirl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356523">Flare(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91'>soufflegirl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bond's terrible fashion sense, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Q is questioning his life choices, Retired Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q comes home to an interesting sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flare(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Flare on the fluff prompt table.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>those?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeans. Obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re jeans, James, but I’m pretty sure those jeans are older than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re vintage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>flares.</span>
  </em>
  <span> John Travolta called and he wants his trousers back. Bloody hell, where did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> them?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were in the window in the Oxfam shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and of course you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to buy them. Christ, James, if I had known </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was how you would spend retirement, I wouldn’t have let you quit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, darling. Who would cook you dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always Deliveroo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense! Now wait until you see the matching shirt.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>